Mr Officer
by MeaninLess TranSitions
Summary: On a late night speeding home Leah gets pulled over or pulled out rather. Who is this guy? What's his problem? See what will happen when a prank goes wrong. Leah/OC I love Leah! No lemons just sexual tension...


Mr. Officer

I was on my way home. I was driving Mini Me and going well over the speed limit, but it was three in the morning, I was on a back road and I doubted any person in their right mind would be out here at this time in the morning. Shit I would be in bed if it wasn't for Nessie's psycho ass. She went all crazy on Jake for something he did and decided to bring me in to their mess.

I don't quite know what he did, but it was funny as hell to see him get the shit kicked out of him verbally and mentally for being such a dumb ass. For Ness to be so small she packed a big punch. As far as imprinted couples go they are my favorite. Instead of holding in their frustrations with each other they rather fight and get it over with. They were the closest to normal. Yea I loved Jake he was my alpha, my friend, but when he wasn't thinking he did some stupid shit that made me want to ring his neck.

I never thought I would see the day when sweet little loveable Ness would turn into a super bitch, but I guess enough time spent around me something had to rub off. I got a bit of her sweet and she got a bit of my sour. What other way was there to balance out our relationship? She needed thick skin dealing with me. Add that to the temper issues from Edward and you got a badass. I loved them both. It took a minute, but Ness and I had our bonding session and ever since then we have been BBF's (Best Bitches Forever).

"Fuck" I whispered to myself as I saw the red and blue lights flashing in my rearview. I slowed down dragging the seat belt across my chest until I heard a click and pulled over to the side of the road. I was thinking about driving until I got to a gas station being as though it was dark as shit out here on this side road, but I'm a wolf; a badass all in its own. I started searching for my papers totally taking my mind off of the situation at hand when I felt my door being opened and the pressure of hands against my skin pulling me out of the car.

I am not sure how but the person unlocked my seat belt before doing all of this and they better had because if they hurt Mini Me I would have their ass. I didn't feel skin. All that I could feel from the person was cold leather from the gloves they wore. I sniffed the air to catch a scent, but it smelled of no one I knew. I wanted to phase, but it smelled like a human. How was I going to explain that? There was no sickly sweet smell or the smell of wolf.

The son of a bitch pent me against the car, but not rough. He did it sort of gentle like he didn't want to hurt me. I looked at his face, but he had on his helmet. The only way I knew it was even a man was because of the testosterone, his muscles, and the way he towered over me. There weren't many females that could accomplish that. I wasn't frightened. It was weird. Oddly enough I felt safe with this person, calm.

He reached down and put my legs around his waist. I felt a pull in the bottom of my stomach. What the hell I thought to myself. I could smell my arousal. I wasn't sure if this person could, but I was freaking out. Why was my body reacting this way? What was up with me? Who was this? In the corner of my eye I saw his motorcycle was a standard police bike. The lights were off and it was pulled off to the side of the road inches from my car. It was still running though. In all the rush Mini Me was still running too. I tried to formulate a plan of escape, but all thoughts were futile as the person moved his hand up my leg pinning me to the car with just his body.

"Hey what the hell bastard put me down before I cut your dick off and make a Christmas ornament with it." I was not a happy camper.

"My dearest Le calm yourself." At that I knew who it was. I should have known to begin with. I mean who else could make me feel this way without my consent.

"What is this about?" I asked now breathless. I knew who this man was all too well. I knew what he could do and I wasn't sure if I could fight him. With the hand he had on my thigh he removed his helmet and tossed it to the side revealing two gray eyes and releasing his true scent. I could have struggled to get free but the human side of me was screaming stay while my wolf side was screaming kill. My body was at war. He smirked that damn smirk and sent my body shaking, but not because I was going to phase. No, it was because he had that power over me.

"I don't know I just like fucking with you and Ness and Jake gave me my opportunity." He said before capturing my lips in a first prize kiss. I let out a small whine when it was done that he chuckled at. My god it was music to my ears.

"So this is a joke?" I asked.

"Yes" he said simply

"Ok well officer why did you pull me over?" I asked now playing along. Payback was a bitch.

"Well ma'am you do you know you were doing 95 in a 30 right?"

I gasped "Why no officer I am sorry I was unaware."

"Well ma'am I am going to need to search you for any illegal substances." he said putting me down and stepping back to begin his search.

"But officer I am a female I have to search myself…it's the law." I said giving him a sly smirk.

He cleared his throat "Yes ma'am you are correct" He said looking my body over. I began to pat myself down. My hands roamed over my entire body. I traced my breast down to my stomach and turned around bending over while watching him take in the sight of my body. His breath caught (Though it wasn't necessary) as my hands roamed over my ass causing it to jiggle to his delight.

I saw his eyes move from me to the forest as he contemplated taking this a bit further. He stepped forward and pressed his body to mine showing me he loved every second of contact. He whispered "Let me love you" in my ear sending me into an induced euphoria. I let him feel my curves and though I shouldn't have I wanted so much more. My stomach was pressed against the car and his was pressed against my back. I loved the feel of him. He brought his hand around to the front and felt the flesh between my thighs.

I flipped positions and now had him pent. I was standing between his legs. He looked at me in shock as I took his lips in a kiss all too passionate for him to resist. He couldn't retreat. I had him and he knew it. I broke the kiss and this time it was him letting out a whine all to feminine for him, but he didn't care he wanted what he wanted. He wanted me. I tried to step back, but he tightened his grip around my waist pulling me back to him. "You're staying with me." was all he said before I crashed back it to his chest.

I flung my arms around his neck and began kissing his it. My hands reached behind me and grabbed his hands pulling his gloves off. "I want to feel your skin on me" I said to him looking in his eyes. The usual gray was now darkened and dilated. I began kissing his Adam's apple and moved down to the hollow area on his neck. He growled. I guess he liked that. I bit him on the side of his neck and his hands massage my ass. Gripping and squeezing it firmly. I moaned in his ear the minute I could him hardening at my every touch that I laid on his body. I smiled to myself because he had no idea what I had in store for him.

I brought my hands up to his chest feeling the muscles there. I rid him of his jacket and ripped his shirt off and threw them in my car. He smiled at me and I smiled back. The sight of him was beautiful. There was no denying that. I moved my hands to unbutton his pants. I thought about letting them fall to the ground, but instead I ripped them in half and threw them to the side. I was surprised by him. He wasn't wearing any underwear and he was standing fully erect in front of me. I smiled at him again thank god for big miracles. I lowered myself down inch my inch. You could see his erection twitching, yearning for contact. My hands trailed behind my lowering form. He let his guard down completely and was thinking of nothing else, but his upcoming reward. He leaned back against the car with his hand behind his head and his head up towards the sky. He was in la la land. Completely gone and that was my cue.

I jumped in Mini Me and sped off. Good thing I left her running. I saw him in my rearview. He caught his self before he hit the ground, but got up looking confused as hell. I don't know what happened after that. I hit 110mph in less than 10 seconds. I got to remember to tell rose thanks for tweaking my baby. When I was far enough I burst out laughing. Good thing he didn't remember to use handcuffs. I knew I had to dish as soon as I saw the girls. I left his ass high and dry. He would have serious blue balls tomorrow and I get to rub it in. I hope he learned his lesson. Yea payback's a Bitch and her name is Leah Clearwater.

AN: Hey I hope you guys like Mr. Officer. I don't know what made me come up with this. I was just driving home yesterday day after school and this popped in my head. For those who don't know the officer is Kylin. He is a character from my other story Hearts Burst into Fire. He was able to mask his scent because that is his ability. Yes he is a vamp with sexy gray eyes. I haven't come up with a reason yet as to why they are not red or topaz other than the fact that I think he looks better with gray. Any other questions you guys know how to get at me. Thank for reading and oh yea more stories to come.


End file.
